


The Guy In Red Spandex

by KatieNoctem



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Reader Insert, Sleazy Ex Boyfriend, Suprise Matt Murdock Cameo, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Deadpool sees reader being assaulted by her ex-bf, swoops in and saves the day? We know Mr. Wilson doesn't take kindly to people being abused</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy In Red Spandex

Today had been almost perfect, it was mid-August, the sun was shining and you were dressed up, feeling hot and on your way to celebrate with a friend who’d just landed her dream job. Even work had been good to you, it felt like for once everything was going great. For the first time since you left your shitty ex, everything seemed like it was going right in your life. Even the cat-caller in the street couldn’t dampen your mood.

 

When you got to the bar your friend almost flew out of the door to meet you.  
“Y/N! I’m so glad you came!”  
“Pfft, as if I wouldn’t. Congratulations sweetheart, I knew you could do it.” You grinned, kissing her on the cheek as you pulled her into a hug. “You’ll be the number one prosecutor in the city in no time. Cleaning up the streets one bad guy at a time.”  
“Don’t be daft!” She laughed, shaking her head. “There are so many barristers who are so much better than me. But thank you, you’re such a good friend. Now come in, have drinks!”  
It was packed inside, more so than you had ever seen the small bar in all your years drinking there. It was great to see so many people had turned up to congratulate your best friend. Soon you were lost in the crowd, drinking and laughing.

 

You stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air, and some quiet away from all the boisterous celebrations. You were happy for your friend, but it was getting really loud and stuffy in there and it was all a bit much. As you leant against the cool stone of the bar wall a voice broke through your thoughts.  
“Y/N, fancy seeing you here.”  
You whirled, defences up immediately, ready to run back inside before he could trap you again.  
“Adam.” You grit out, trying to back around the corner ready to dash back inside. “What are you doing here?”  
He shifted slightly, blocking your way back. “Just walking past.”  
You wanted to call him out in his bullshit, you knew it was a lie – the asshole didn’t even live around here. But he knew some of your best friends lawyer mates and had probably heard about the party from them. All you wanted was to get away, stop talking to him before he could weedle his way into your brain and back into your life again, it had been so hard to leave him the first time, with the emotional blackmail and the physical threats and it had taken you so long to rebuild your confidence, to rebuild your whole life, you didn’t rate your chances of managing it a second time.  “Yeah well, I best get back inside. Anna will be looking for me.”  
You moved to get away but he blocked you, shaking his head. “I just want to talk.”  
“No. I need to get back…” You backed up, glancing around for the best escape route. You were nervous now, wishing you had never come outside in the first place.  
He gripped your wrist tightly, too tight. It hurt and you knew it was going to bruise you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath, his face was too close to yours and you were starting to panic.  
“Stay. Talk.”  
You shook your head. “Please….”   
“We’re just going to have a conversation.”  
It sounded like such an innocuous statement, just a conversation, but there was real menace in his voice and you knew that look in his eye. He was going to tear apart every piece of yourself you took so long putting back together, destroy you all over again. Slowly he steered you backwards, further away from the front entrance to the bar and the promise of safety. Your legs wobbled as you walked, fear and adrenaline rushing through your body. You couldn’t let him do this, you couldn’t let him destroy you again.  
“That’s better, somewhere more private.” He smirked, crowding you back against the wall.  “Look at you. I always knew you were a whore, at least now everyone can tell by looking at you.”  
You tugged nervously at your skirt, eyes darting towards the street.  
“Looking for someone else already Y/N? You know you won’t find anyone, I was the best thing to ever happen to you. Really I shouldn’t have lowered my standards enough to date you, but I took pity on you. You’ll never find anyone as good at me.” He paused. “I’m the best thing you could ever possibly hope for, and you left me and broke my heart. You know I’m on medication for that now? You literally broke my heart, and look at you, you don’t even care. You’re heartless.”  
You struggled, trying to get free and get inside, the tears welling up in your eyes. He was getting to you already, you needed to get away, you needed to be somewhere safe. Not here. Not trapped with him. But he tightened his grip on you, smacking your hand back into the wall and getting so close he was practically pinning you there.  
“No. We’re going to fucking talk and you’re going to stay there and listen. Do you hear me?”  
You were really scared now. He had never hit you before, but he’d come close. You could remember his fist thudding into the covers beside you, scant millimetres from your body. It had scared you so much, knowing how close he was to violence. That had been a week before you left him, you didn’t want to know how much worse things were now. You’d heard rumours, stories about him getting into fights and really hurting people, but you had to push that out of your mind. You had to get away, get somewhere safe.  
“I need to go Adam, let me go.”  
“No. You’ll fucking stay there you bitch.” He slammed his fist into the wall beside you and you panicked, crying out in fear. He pulled his fist back a second time, starting to growl something that sounded a lot like ‘shut up’ and you squeezed your eyes shut, bracing for impact.

 

The impact never came. There was no sting across your face, no thud into the wall next to you. Nothing.  
“Is this man bothering you?”  
You cracked open your eyes. Adam wasn’t pinning you to the wall any more. Instead he was almost on his knees on the floor, staring up at a guy in… was that red spandex? Whatever the weirdly dressed guy was doing here he’d saved you from a fist, a fist which he appeared to be slowly crushing in his own hand give the expressions on Adam’s face and the quiet whimpers of pain.  
“Um…” You stuttered, blinking in shock. “Um… yes?”  
“Fucking bitch.” Your ex ground out between gritted teeth, yelping as the masked man applied more pressure.  
“That’s rude.”  
You were in a complete and utter state of shock. One moment you were afraid you were about to get beat up by your ex boyfriend outside your best friend’s party, the next a masked man in spandex was standing in front of you reducing your abusive ex into a whimpering pile of pain. It was really weird, but also the kind of thing revenge fantasies were made of. Still, weird. Only in New York.  
“Fuck off asshole, this is nothing to do with you.”  
“Just think of today as your unlucky day buddy.” For someone inflicting pain this stranger seemed to be weirdly upbeat. “I was just on my way to get tacos when I saw you out here, and you know I can’t stand abusers.”  
“She deserves everything that’s coming to h---URK.”  
Before he’d even finished his sentence the stranger had bent Adam’s arm back, flipping him onto the ground with a swift punch to the gut and kick to the knees. Which is where he now lay groaning and muttering insults.  
“Aww c’mon, I was hoping for an actual fight. This is boring.” The man stepped back, letting Adam struggle to his feet. “That’s better.”  
You watched as Adam went for the man, fists raised and ready to fight, before swiftly being deposited on the floor in a groaning heap. He repeated this a few more times, until he was bleeding from his nose and mouth and too winded and beaten to get up again. By now people had noticed you were missing, and hearing the commotion outside had come out to look. The masked man turned to look at them and waved.  
“Oooh an audience! Hi guys! Well, better wrap this up…” He pulled a gun from one of the many pouches on his suit and levelled it at Adam to the sound of shrieks from the amassed crowd.  
“Don’t.”  
You looked around to see who had spoken, only to realise it was you. Your saviour was staring at you, gun still pointed at the sobbing, bleeding heap that was your ex-boyfriend.  
“Um. Please don’t shoot him? I don’t want him dead.” You paused and took a deep breath, turning to stare at Adam. “Just, keep away from me Adam.”  
Adam nodded, scrabbling to his feet. As he was about to run away the masked superhero grabbed him and turned him so they were facing each other. “I’ll be watching you.”  
Adam squeaked and hurried away frightenedly. Shifting awkwardly on the spot the masked superhero looked at the massed crowd.  
“Well, that’s my job done.”  
As he turned to leave you reached out and touched his shoulder. “Thanks.” You murmured, leaning forwards and kissing him gently on the cheek. “My hero.”  
The man just nodded his head and headed off into the streets leaving the rest of you looking around in shock. 

 

Back inside all anyone could talk about was the masked stranger and how he’d seen off your ex and vanished. You felt bad that the attention had been taken away from your best friend but she didn’t seem to care, it was the most exciting thing that had happened to any of you for ages.  
“Do you think that was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen? Y’know, the guy from the news. I mean, he’s supposed to be protecting the streets and all…”  
A couple of feet away one of Anna’s lawyer friends, a blind guy… Mark or Mike or something like that, scoffed. “The Devil has only ever been spotted at night. Besides he wears black and this dude was in red right?”  
Somewhere in the crowd someone called out “How the fuck do you know Murdock?”  
The lawyer waved a middle finger in the general direction of the voice. “I’m magic. And you’ve been talking about the guy in red spandex for the past half hour.”


End file.
